Callista's Journal
by MaskedButler04
Summary: Callista finds her old journal and recounts her days tutoring Lady Emily at the Hound Pits Pub. Mentions of Corvo, one-shot. I own none of the characters, all rights go to their original owners.


_THUMP_

Callista fell face flat onto her bed, not even caring enough to take off her shoes. Today had been a rough day, she had spent the morning tutoring the young Empress on history and geography. Though she had been insistent on learning other more frivolous things, asking her whether or not there were pirates in Karnaca or if she would have spies when she was Empress.

She lifted her head to blow out the candle on her nightstand before noticing a black book and an accompanying note lying to the side of the candle.

The note was written in neat black ink.

" _I found this in the maintenance closet, thought you might like to have it back._

 _-Corvo "_

She gently picked up the book and- it was her old journal? God, she hadn't seen this thing in how many years? She recalled writing in it frequently during her stay at the Hound Pits Pub. She opened it and began to skim through the pages

" _JOURNAL ENTRY 14: I have been tasked with tutoring Lady Emily…. God, do I even have the proper education to tutor a future Empress?! Never mind, I have been given a job and I intend to do it. Besides the young Heir seems kind… albeit a bit carefree."_

Callista smiled gently, she remembered being a bit nervous at the prospect of tutoring the Heir to the Throne, who knew in a few years time she would become Lady Emily's official tutor. She kept reading.

" _JOURNAL ENTRY 23: It took hours to get Lady Emily to go to bed and… I think I know why.. She wouldn't stop tossing and turning in her sleep, the poor thing kept calling out for her mother and- Corvo? Speaking of which he came in to check on her as soon as I had gotten her to sleep. The man looked exhausted, I practically had to send him to his room for fear that he might wake up Lady Emily. I-I know I shouldn't be saying things like this but I suspect the previous Lord Protector is Emily's father…"_

She sighed, she knew what it was like to lose family, but for Emily to have lost her mother at such a young age… it must have been… _unimaginable._ And as for the matter of Corvo possibly being Lady Emily's father… it is none of her business.

" _JOURNAL ENTRY 34: During her morning lessons Lady Emily had decided to play a game of 'hide and seek' to my growing frustration. I had to implore Corvo to find her and bring her back for me. She is a wonderful girl but she can be a bit_ _ **too**_ _carefree at times."_

The amount of affection that the young Lady Emily had for her Royal Protector never ceased to amaze Callista at the time, though it couldn't come at a surprise seeing as Corvo was the only thing close to family the young Empress had left. A constant familiar figure if you will.

" _JOURNAL ENTRY 42: The Loyalists held a celebration for all they have accomplished upon Corvo's return, I've never seen Emily so excited before, she stood at the door waiting for him for at least an hour. And as she heard his footsteps approaching she opened the door with glee and bounced back to the table with a spring in her step. She spent the rest of the party drawing colorful pictures of the tower._

Callista turned the page to find the next page-and the rest of them- empty. Though she couldn't blame her past self, seeing as the days to come were rather… hectic… to say the least. She closed the book and placed it back on her nightstand before blowing out the candle. She had better get some rest, after all, she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow…

NOTES: I picked up a copy of Dishonored a few days ago and have been obsessed with it since haha, honestly I think it is one of my favorites, like right up there with Persona 4 and the Mass Effect trilogy. This was kind done in a hurry though, so I apologize if anything/anyone is wrong or ooc. Also I apologize for any spelling errors that may have occurred during the writing of this one-shot. Thanks for reading it though J


End file.
